1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to display devices, and more particularly to light source apparatuses, display apparatuses including the light source apparatuses and methods of driving the light source apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is desirable to provide a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus with a relatively small thickness, a relatively light weight and a relatively low power consumption so that the LCD apparatus can be broadly used for mobile and other applications such as for a monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone, a television and so on. The typical LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel configured for displaying an image using a light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal and using a light source apparatus providing a light to the LCD panel. The light source apparatus may be a backlighting assembly that provides light to a back side of the LCD panel, for example.
The light source apparatus typically includes a plurality of light sources generating a light required to display an image on the LCD panel. The light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and one or more light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), for example.
Recently, LED's having a relatively low power consumption and those being eco-friendly has been developed. The typical light source apparatus therefore includes a string of LEDs connected for example in series with each other, and an LED driver configured for driving the LED string.
A brightness of the light source may be controlled by a dimming method. The dimming method may be an analogue dimming or a pulse width modulation (“PWM”) dimming, for example.